


Ficlets from an AU

by cnidarian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnidarian/pseuds/cnidarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'm putting any ideas I get to do with ASOIAF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets from an AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-RW AU of sorts. Spoilers for all the books, to be safe, but specifically ASoS.

She tries not to let it show, but when it’s especially cold, her lower back aches badly where the arrowhead still lies. A limp is not honourable like it would be if Catelyn Stark were a man.

She thinks of Robb and his wife, of their tiny daughter with Stark hair and Tully eyes, and knows that, no matter how long she has lived in the north, family still comes before honour.

She thinks of Edmure, face down in the Green Fork, and tries to tell herself that she didn’t choose; it was never a choice to begin with.

She thinks of Ned, of how he will never know this, this with the warm weight of their grandchild in her arms. But there are other things he will never know, too, and for that she has to be glad.

She thinks of a knife in her hands, its blade against soft throats, and of how she didn’t even blink the last time.

She does not think Ned could ever reconcile the wife he knew with the woman she has become.


End file.
